Frodo Baggins
Frodo is the main character from the Lord of the Rings books and movies, and the nephew of Bilbo Baggins. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Harry Potter vs Frodo Baggins (Abandoned) * Frodo Baggins vs Percy Jackson History Frodo Baggins was born in the hobbit community of Buckland, a satellite community of the Shire. In TA 2980, when he was twelve years old, Frodo’s parents were drowned in a tragic boating accident, and Frodo was adopted by his “uncle” Bilbo Baggins. Actually, Bilbo is Frodo’s second cousin, once removed. The two lived happily in Bilbo's home, Bag End (a small hobbit-hole/house in the Shire), for some 39 years. In TA 3000, during the event of Bilbo’s “eleventy first” (111th) birthday, Bilbo slipped away leaving Frodo all his earthly belongings, including his magic ring. Eighteen years later, the wizard Gandalf returned and warned Frodo that the ring was actually an item of great power and the evil lord Sauron would eventually trace it to the Shire. When word came to Frodo that he should meet Gandalf in the elven city of Rivendell, he picked up the hobbits Sam Gamgee, Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybuck and Peregrin (Pippin) Took, and set off. The hobbits failed to find Gandalf, but they were taken in hand by an associate of his, a ranger who went by the name of “Strider.” Fighting off Sauron’s wraith creatures, the Nazgûl, the party was able to make it to the Elven city of Rivendell, where Frodo found Gandalf and Bilbo already waiting for him. Sadly, Frodo was stabbed by a Nazgûl, and though he was healed, he felt the pain of the wound for the rest of his life. At Rivendell, a meeting of the representatives of the Free People of Middle-earth was convened, and it was decided that the One Ring must be taken to Mount Doom in Mordor, and cast into its fires to destroy it. Frodo decided that he would bear the Ring on this quest, but he was joined by Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir of Gondor, the elf Legolas, and the dwarf Gimli. The party traveled a long way, until Boromir tried to take the Ring from Frodo by force, and Frodo decided that he needed to continue the quest alone. He tried to leave all of the rest behind, but Sam caught up to him, and would not let Frodo continue on without him. Later, Frodo and Sam were joined by Gollum, who had been trialing Frodo for some time. The three had many adventures on their way to Mordor, and finally Gollum led the other two into the lair of the spider-monster, Shelob, and abandoned them there. Frodo was bitten by Shelob, but was rescued by Sam. The two then continued the quest alone. Eventually they were able to make it to Mount Doom, but like earlier Ring Bearers, Frodo found that he could not bring himself to be separated from the Ring. At that point, Gollum attacked the pair and took the Ring by force, actually biting off Frodo’s ring finger to get it. While dancing with joy, Gollum tripped, and fell into the fires of Mount Doom, killing himself and destroying the ring. Frodo and Sam were rescued by the Giant Eagles, and were taken to Minas Tirith, where they were healed of all their hurts. The hobbits all returned to the Shire, which had been taken over by an evil man named Sharkey, who it turned out was actually the disempowered wizard, Saruman. They helped clear the Shire of Sharkey and his band of ruffians, and Frodo became Deputy Mayor of the Shire. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Underdogs Category:Fantasy Combatants